


A Father Figure

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Western AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Background Het, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Het, Human, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Soundwave wonders why Laserbeak warmed up to Bombrush.





	

Soundwave couldn’t help but to worry. It had been a few months since Bombrush had moved into her house after his leader had taken over the town. When he had first showed up at her doorstep, as if his group hadn’t murdered her husband the night before, she had been afraid.

This stranger decided to live with them. A stranger who was the second in command to the Decepticon gang, the most ruthless group of outlaws this side of the Mississippi River. He came into their house, inspected it, and decided that he would be living in Laserbeak’s room from now on.

Her late husband had been one thing. A disgusting bastard who deserved his death, yes, but at least Soundwave had been able to predict his behavior. She could tell when he was in a mood to beat her, rape her, or leave her alone for the night. She knew when he wanted to be left alone and when it was all right to bother him. She knew how much alcohol he could have before he turned into a monster.

This man, Bombrush… He was different. So much different.

He made subtle hints about wanting to sleep with her. He complimented her and attempted to woo her more than once since he had moved in. Sometimes he would touch her. But nowhere that hinted he was ready to push her against a wall and take her like a bitch. His hands never went below her waist and he never touched her breasts. He would caress her cheek or brush his fingers against her arm, but he never did anything that could be taken as sexual.

He had kissed her on a few occasions, but he only kissed her cheek, never anywhere else. But all kisses had earned him hard slaps to the face.

But he never got angry when she did that. She never could have hit Razorcut. She had once, during the second year of their marriage, and it had earned her a black eye. But when she slapped Bombrush, he would laugh. He thought it was funny and he would often say he deserved it. He had never gotten violent with her. Not once.

He didn’t get violent with the children either. He tried to be nice to them, but her eldest avoided him at all cost. The twins weren’t much better, never being able to look him in the eye whenever he addressed then. Her children clearly wanted nothing to do with their house guest, most of time pretending Bombrush didn’t exist.

Except for Laserbeak.

Soundwave didn’t understand it. Laserbeak was only four and when the man had first come into their house, he had been terrified of Bombrush. If the man ever came anywhere near him, the boy would either cry and hide behind her or his brothers. He had made it clear he did not like Bombrush, just like his older brothers didn’t like him.

Until recently, that was.

She didn’t know what had happened or what Bombrush had said or done, but… For the past couple of weeks now, Laserbeak wasn’t afraid to approach Bombrush. Though sheepishly, he would tug on his pant-leg if he wanted something from him and ask him for whatever it was he needed. He was no longer afraid of Bombrush would pat his head when before, he used to burst into tears.

She had asked her other sons about it. They were just as confused as her. Laserbeak had always been afraid of him and then one day, he stopped. Now he was actually willing to sit next to Bombrush and talk to him. Just like he was now.

Soundwave had been in the kitchen, cleaning the counters and watching the scene unfold out of the corner of her eye. Bombrush had been sitting in the living room on the big chair when Laserbeak suddenly came up to him. He asked the older man if he could read him a book. He had smiled and told her son he would, even lifting him up onto his lap to read to him. And Laserbeak wasn’t afraid. He smiled and listened with great attention to the story he had picked out for Bombrush to read.

It was so unbelievably jarring. For Laserbeak to be unafraid of the man who didn’t belong in their house, of the man who had killed his own father… And yet, this stranger, a man Laserbeak had been terrified of for a long time, was more fatherly than Razorcut had ever been to any of their children.

Razorcut had never read to any of her sons. And none of her sons had ever asked that bastard to read to them, knowing full well what the response might have been.  

Bombrush wasn’t like him. He was incredibly patient with her sons, his words never threatening and he spoke to them with respect. He didn’t insult their intelligent with a demeaning attitude, but he certainly didn’t treat them like grown men. He didn’t treat them like dirt either or act as if they were in the way.

And with Laserbeak, the man had always been gentle. He had mentioned once that he liked children, he thought they were sweet, but she never paid much attention to him when he first barged into their home. While she didn’t want to say she trusted him, she was finding less and less of a reason not to. He didn’t seem to mean any harm, not towards her or her children…

She looked to Laserbeak again, who pointed to a word in the book. “What does that word mean?”

“What word?”

“This one… De-tear-min-ate-io-n?”

“Determination,” Bombrush corrected, giving a small chuckle as he patted the boys head. “It means basically, they do not want to give up. They are set on doing what they want to do and no one will stop them.”

Soundwave dared to look up, eyes widening a bit to see the man was looking at her with a smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed, which only made him chuckle more. Figured when she was actually thinking this man was decent, he had to ruin it with his stupidity… It didn’t take a genius to know how interested he was in her, but it was still annoying.

Especially when he insisted his interest was more than just pushing her up against a wall. He said he wanted to court her. He actually had the gall to admit that he was romantically interested in her and wanted them to have a real relationship. As if she would believe something like that… But she was starting to believe one thing.

Bombrush wasn’t a bad man. A bad man wouldn’t have put up with children as well as he did. He was patient, he was caring… He was probably the fatherliest figure her sons had ever had, even if three of them wanted nothing to with him. She couldn’t complain about his behavior towards them…

This was all she could ask for. It wasn’t much, but at least she could sleep better at night knowing that her children would be all right.


End file.
